The Man-Cub and the Ape-Man
SuperWhyMovies' Movie-Spoof of "The Fox and the Hound" Cast * Baby Tod - Baby Mowgli * Young Tod - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) * Adult Tod - Aladdin * Baby Copper -Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) * Young Copper - Young Tarzan (Tarzan) * Adult Copper - Adult Tarzan (Tarzan) * Chief - Kocoum (Pocahontas) * Big Mama - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Squeaks the Caterpiller - Kent Mansley (The Iron Giant) * Squeaks the Butterfly -Prince Adam (Beauty and the Beast) * Dinky & Boomer - Prince Eric & Hercules (The Little Mermaid) * Amos Slade - Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) * Widow Tweed - Nakoma (Pocahontas) * Badger - Kronk (Emperor's New Groove) * Porcupine - Milo Thatch (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) * Vixey - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) * Tod's Mother - Chicha (Emperor's New Groove) * The Bear - Snake Jafar (Aladdin) Scenes * The Man-Cub and the Ape-Man - Part 1 - Main Title/The Chase * The Man-Cub and the Ape-Man - Part 2 - Belle Finds Mowgli * The Man-Cub and the Ape-Man - Part 3 - Kocoum Meets Tarzan * The Man-Cub and the Ape-Man - Part 4 - Farm Scene * The Man-Cub and the Ape-Man - Part 5 - Prince Eric and Hercules * The Man-Cub and the Ape-Man - Part 6 - Mowgli and Tarzan Meet/"The Best of Friends" * The Man-Cub and the Ape-Man - Part 7 - Commander Rourke and Kocoum Pursue Mowgli/Car Chase * The Man-Cub and the Ape-Man - Part 8 - Tarzan Leaves To Go Hunting * The Man-Cub and the Ape-Man - Part 9 - Belle and Mowgli * The Man-Cub and the Ape-Man - Part 10 - Winter/Tarzan Grows Up * The Man-Cub and the Ape-Man - Part 11 - Prince Eric and Hercules Chase Mansley * The Man-Cub and the Ape-Man - Part 12 - Tarzan Returns Home * The Man-Cub and the Ape-Man - Part 13 - A Difficult Reunion/The Train * The Man-Cub and the Ape-Man - Part 14 - Nakoma Leaves Aladdin * The Man-Cub and the Ape-Man - Part 15 - The Storm * The Man-Cub and the Ape-Man - Part 16 - Commander Rourke's Plan * The Man-Cub and the Ape-Man - Part 17 - Princess Jasmine * The Man-Cub and the Ape-Man - Part 18 - Aladdin Meets Princess Jasmine/"Appreciate The Lady" * The Man-Cub and the Ape-Man - Part 19 - The Chase * The Man-Cub and the Ape-Man - Part 20 - The Fight * The Man-Cub and the Ape-Man - Part 21 - The Snake Attack * The Man-Cub and the Ape-Man - Part 22 - Tarzan Saves Aladdin * The Man-Cub and the Ape-Man - Part 23 - The Happy Ending Movie Used: * The Fox and the Hound (1981) Songs Used in the Credits * A Whole New World Performed by:Peabo Bryson & Regina Belle Quote * (Mowgli/Young Tod hops on a stone wall alongside the road and manages to catch up to the widow. He jumps as a shot barely misses him. Nakoma/Widow Tweed looks and sees Mowgli/Young Tod) * Nakoma/Widow Tweed: (shocked) Mowgli! * (She looks behind. Commander Rourke/Amos is still firing. Mowgli/Young Tod hops in the back of the car, where Nakoma/Widow Tweed is storing her milk containers. Commander Rourke/Amos takes aim and fires, putting holes in all the containers.Nakoma/Widow Tweed tries to maintain control of the car. Suddenly, she slams on the brakes, apparently fed up. She gets out and stands in the middle of the road, looking extremely angry. Commander Rourke/Amos stomps on the brakes, stopping just in front of her) * Nakoma/Widow Tweed:(angry) Lyle T. Rourke, you trigger-happy lunatic! (Louder) GIVE ME THAT GUN! * (She snatches the gun away from him and cocks it. Commander Rourke/Amos covers his eyes. A shot is heard, followed by a hissing noise.Commander Rourke/Amos looks in horror) * Commander Rourke/Amos Slade: My radiator! Why you blasted female! I'll... I'll... * (She jabs the gun in his chest) * Nakoma/Widow Tweed: Hold it! Right there! * Commander Rourke/Amos Slade: (concerned) Watch it! That thing's loaded! * (She points the gun to the sky and shoots. Mowgli/Young Tod looks very frightened) * Nakoma/Widow Tweed: Now it ain't loaded! * (She throws the gun back to Commander Rourke/Amos) * Commander Rourke/Amos Slade: (angry) Dag nabit, woman! You're favorite man cub was after my chickens! * Nakoma/Widow Tweed: (angry) Rubbish and poppycock! I don't believe it! He wouldn't hurt a thing! * (Commander Rourke/Amos getting up in Nakoma/Widow Tweed's face in anger as Kocoum/Chief growls angrily) * Commander Rourke/Amos Slade: You callin' me a liar, you muddle-headed female?! I saw it happen! * Nakoma/Widow Tweed: (preachy) Lyle T. Rourke, that temper of yours is gonna get you into a lot of trouble someday! * Commander Rourke/Amos Slade: (even angrier) TEMPER!!!!! TEMPER!!!!! WOMAN, YOU AIN'T SEEN MY TEMPER!!!!! * (Commander Rourke/Amos angrily stomps onto the ground and makes Mowgli/Young Tod scared whilst Kocoum/Chief growls angrily at him) * Commander Rourke/Amos Slade: If I ever catch that Man Cub on my property again, I'll blast him! And next time I won't miss! = * Adult Tarzan/Adult Copper: seeing Aladdin/Tod I thought that was you,Aladdin. I heard you coming. Boy, you've really grown. * Aladdin/Adult Tod: You have too, Tarzan. I saw you coming back with Kocoum and the soldier. * Adult Tarzan/Adult Copper: It's great to see you, Aladdin. back at Kocoum/Chief, who is trying to sleep But you know, you-- You shouldn't be over here. You're going get us both into a lot of trouble. * Aladdin/Adult Tod: Look, I-- I just wanted to see you. We're still friends, aren't we? * Adult Tarzan/Adult Copper: a sad glare Aladdin... those days are over. I'm a hunting ape man now. becomes surprised, then feels sad You-- You better get out of here before old Kocoum wakes up. * Aladdin/Adult Tod: Oh, Kocoum. chuckles He doesn't worry me. * Copper: as Kocoum/Chief is barely awakening Aladdin, I'm serious. You're fair game as far as he's concerned! Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Fox and the Hound Movies